Son, Please Forgive Me!
by Shin-Shui
Summary: After having a fight with his son Roxas, Cloud has grown distant and is scarcely around. But knowing he has to be there for his son, he finally decides to return home. What awaits him is the last thing he expected. Cloud's Side Of Daddy, Play With Me! M


Well, here we are. :3 This would be "Daddy, Play With Me!: Cloud's Story" aka "Son, Please Forgive Me..." it's the prequel/sequel thing to Daddy, Play With Me! (Obviously) So yeah. I don't have anything witty for this spot right now, so we'll save that for the A/N :3 Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy!  
**Legal Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts franchises belong to SquareEnix. I do not own them, nor do I own Cloud or Roxas. I do, however, own the kind of mind that makes them fall in love with each other in a father/son incest fic. In a non-creepy way, of course.**

**

* * *

**"Hey Squall," Cloud spoke softly into his cellphone, "what's up?"

"Nothin, you wanna go out tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, wait," the brown-haired man said in realization, "isn't tonight your son's birthday?"

"Yeah, he said he didn't want to do anything special," Cloud shrugged, despite Squall's inability to see the action, "So I'm free to do whatever."

"Oh, alright. Meet me around 4:30 at Twilight Bar."

"'Kay," Cloud responded, clicking his cellphone shut. He began to think about his life thus far.

15 years ago his wife Aeris had died the night of his son's birthday. He couldn't get over it, despite how much he needed to. He tried and tried, but as much as he tried the pain just kept growing. It eventually ended after he'd fallen for Squall, but they broke up (mutually) out of their differences. Now they were good friends, but Cloud still felt something was missing from his life.  
He sighed and continued his work, knowing somebody would say something if he was slacking off.

"I wonder why Roxas didn't want to do anything..." he shrugged the thought off and continued once more.

Later that night, Cloud and Squall met up and had some drinks, talking about various topics, each more profound then the last, due to their increased inebriation with each change.

"He-hey, lyisen," Cloud's speech was slurred as he attempted to alert his friend of his departure, "I've gahtuh get goeng."

"You've definitely had too much to drink," their friend Cid chuckled, looking at the blond-haired man with pity, "It's a good thing I came along."

Cid corralled Cloud into his car and departed for the blond's house, Cloud's drunken-state leaving him to go into random fits of laughing.

"Man, you got wasted," Cid sighed, laughing, "Hey let me help you up to the steps," he offered, grabbing Cloud's arm and placing it over his shoulder.

He led the blond father up his driveway, and waited for him to find his keys. After Cloud had found them, he slowly opened up the door and thanked Cid for the ride in his slurred manner.

"Thyenx," he smiled, a bizarre look from the red-faced blond.

Cloud took off his shoes and tie, and stumbled up the stairs to his son's room, to see if everything was okay. Unfortunately, upon arrival, his son's neck was being sucked ravenously by a white-haired boy that looked about 2 or 3 years older than Roxas.

"Whiy..." he began, slurring his words, "what the hyil d-dyu think yoor doin?"

Unaware of the immense embarrassment Roxas and Riku were going through, he continued screaming in the barely-understandable speech, "What's wrawng with yuu? What wud y-y-yo-uhr mahm thi-think?"

He began sobbing as the liquor got the best of his emotions, all of the lost hope and despair from the last 15 years taking over, "Sh-She was never the saym after she had yuu!"

"What do you _mean_ she was never the same?" Roxas was already upset, but now he was getting furious. _He_ was getting blamed for his mother  
dying? The absurdity of it all put him over the top.

"Uhm...I think I'll get goi-" Riku attempted to interrupt.

"Shay uhlwais got sihk, an-and...sh-she cood never do annething thet she yoost to!"

"That's because she was always taking care of me by herself! You were always away at work, or with your friends, or somewhere else besides HERE! Even though I only remember it the smallest amount, when she was alive you were never here, where she needed you!" Roxas's eyes filled with tears and before long they were running down his cheeks. He didn't sob (his anger wouldn't let him) but the tears kept coming.

"Uhm..." Riku began again, feeling immensely uncomfortable, "I'll just get my stuff..."

Cloud and Roxas continued arguing for another hour or two (Riku had somehow managed to escape shortly after Roxas had began crying), and Cloud finally called Cid to pick him back up.

"See-yid? I need yoo to come piyck me up..." Cloud was sobering up slightly, but he still wasn't anywhere near functional.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need some tyhm to thinck..." Cloud responded.

Cid came to pick Cloud up, but his un-mentioned condition was that he'd badger the man in the car.

"Why are you going to a hotel? Did something happen? Is Roxas alright? Are you meeting someone? You're not going to try and-"

"Cid, pleyse, be quiet..." Cloud laid back in his seat.

The two got to the hotel and Cloud thanked Cid for taking him.

"You sure you gonna be alright, Cloud?" Cid turned as he was walking back to his car.

"Yeah," was all Cloud responded before walking through the doors to the hotel.

Cloud got his room and headed up to it. He opened the door and took off his shoes, tossing them to the side. He sat down on the bed and slouched into his arms. He stayed like that for a while before he laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning, Cloud called a cab to bring him back to the house so he could get ready for work. He stepped into the door and the house was quiet, no sign of Roxas anywhere. He sighed and headed upstairs to his room, checking in on Roxas before he got dressed. Roxas was asleep on the floor in a sitting position, his head leaning against his bed. Cloud assumed he'd exhausted himself from crying and couldn't bear to see it any longer. He closed the door gently, took a shower, got dressed, and left for work.

"Cloud," Cloud's boss Sephiroth approached him, "your current work ethic needs to improve or I'll have no choice but to fire you. I need for my employees to be hard workers."

"Hard workers? So you can sit on your lazy ass all day?" Cloud wasn't even thinking as he responded to the man. His comment was, however, thought about quite a bit by his boss.

After Sephiroth got over his initial shock at how forward the man had been, he choked out the words 'You're' and 'fired' before he gave a glare to everyone looking at them and stomped off towards his office.

Cloud just sat there for a few moments before he collected his things and left.

Cloud pulled out his cellphone, "Hey...Squall? Yeah...uhm...can I come stay with you for some time? Roxas? Nah, he'll be..." he trailed off, "just, uhm...can I?"

Squall wasn't one to turn down his friends' requests, and so he gave Cloud the OK to head over. Cloud put his things into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove around for some time and then headed over to Squall's house.

"Yo, Cloud, you okay man?"

"Yeah...I uhm..." Cloud said, carrying his things, "I just got fired."

"You got...fired? What?"

"Yeah, I told Sephiroth he was a lazy-ass that sat around and benefited from all our work."

"Steep...that must've cut him pretty good."

"Yeah," Cloud shrugged," I didn't really think about it as I was saying it. But he just stood there for a few minutes."

"Man, I'm so glad I got out of there when I did. I don't know how you lasted so long."

"I don't know...this whole thing with Roxas...and now I lost my job..."

"You should still go home to him..." Squalll said, giving Cloud a look that Cloud knew very well.

"I can't...I'm gonna give him money and everything, but I just can't see him for a while."

"I guess I understand...but at least go home every once in a while so he doesn't think something happened."

"Yeah, I guess I can."

The next few weeks Cloud spent looking for a new job and intermittently resolving his other problems. A few times Roxas had caught him coming in late at night and there was an awkward conversation that followed every time.

"Hi, uhm, dad..." Roxas would begin.

"...Hey."

"Uhm...how was work?"

At this point, Cloud would have a disappointed look on his face that Roxas took to show his continued disappointment with his son.

"Fine, and school?"

"Fine..." Roxas would trail off.

"Here's some money..." Cloud handed him a few bills, "I'm heading up to bed. Night," he would start walking up the stairs.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Do you hate me?" Roxas would tear up.

"I..." Cloud would never be able to finish and would head up to bed with Roxas thinking he hated him. Cloud would beat himself up about it and tell himself to fix it, but he'd screwed up so much he didn't think Roxas could forgive him.

After about a month and a half, Squall gave Cloud an ultimatum, "Either you go back to your son and apologize, or get a job and stop being a lazy freeloader," he hated to be so authoritative, but he really had no choice; someone had to force Cloud to stop being so foolish, and it might as well have been him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I appreciate you letting me stay here..." Cloud began, "I have an interview in like, a week. It's only the first part of it, but I'm pretty sure I'll get the job. Either way...after it I'm going to go home and apologize to him."

"Oh..." Squall replied, shocked, "well...alright then," they joined eyes and laughed, the first time Cloud had in a while.

The next week was spent figuring out what to say to Roxas when he got home. His interview wasn't until nine, and it was about an hour away, so he tried to make sure it was short, sweet, and to the point.

"Roxas, I know that I really upset you when I accused you of kill your mother..."

Cloud thought about it. No, it sounded like his son was a serial murderer on trial and Cloud had been the final juror to vote guilty, sending him to prison.

"Roxas...being a father is really hard, and sometimes we make mistakes..."

Cloud gave up on this one too. He was just making excuses.

"Roxas..."

Cloud kept repeating the name, but nothing came to mind. He groaned, he was going to have to wing it and pray he didn't screw it all up again.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest week he'd ever experienced, Cloud had his things gathered together and was ready to 'move' back into his house.

"Alright...good luck, Cloud," Squall hugged him.

"With which thing?" Cloud joked.

"Everything," Squall shook his head.

"Thanks," Cloud replied as he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway. He began on the road towards his interview, noting it was 8 o'clock.

"Alright, get there in an hour...take an hour...get back in an hour..." he planned to be home at around 11, a normal 'extended' day for him at work. He didn't want Roxas to know he'd screwed up and lost his job too.

"Hello, I'd like to check in," Cloud said approaching the front-desk, "Cloud..."

"Cloud!" an overly spunky front-desk clerk bearing the name tag 'Yuffie' replied in a cry, scaring Cloud, "Yes, you're right here for 9:00. We'll be with you in a moment if you just want to take a seat."

Cloud looked around at the walls. It was so much more 'business-y' than what he was used to. He felt kind of...lame, trying to work in a place so uptight.

"Okay, they'll have you in now," Yuffie called out to him a few minutes later, "good luck!"

"Thanks," he responded, heading into the interview room.

"So, Cloud..." the interviewer began.

The next hour Cloud spent being asked countless question after question. When it hit 10 o'clock and the interviewer, a woman by the name of Quistis began getting up, Cloud was relieved.

"Thank you for your time," she began, stopping for a minute as she looked through files, cuing Cloud to get up, "so far. At this time I'm going to begin the second portion of our first interview."

"Thank you, tooooooowo?" his voice drawled out combining the two separate forms of the word, "There's a part two? I thought it was about an hour long for the interview?"

"Yes, that's for the first part of the interview. When you call, it's an estimated hour because many people don't pass the first portion; however, you have and so we'll continue on."

"Ah, uhm, right..." he said sitting back down.

The next hour and a half was spent answering many of the same questions in a different format and style. It felt like an online survey to Cloud, one where you kept getting asked about the baby you had on the way, even though you and nobody you know was having a baby. The only difference was that at the end he would, hopefully, be able to claim the reward.

"Thanks for all your time," Quistis said as she got up and reached her hand across the table.

"Thank you," Cloud smiled and shook her hand.

"We'll call you within the next few days, alright?" she gathered his forms together.

"Alright, I'll be surely looking forward to it," he said, thanking her once more and saying goodbye before he exited through the door.

"Thank you," he waved goodbye to Yuffie who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

He got into his car and looked at the clock, "11:32..." he sped down the highway and was almost home a little past 12 when a cop suddenly turned on his sirens and began to follow him.

"Great," he said bitterly, pulling over to the side of the road and getting his information together.

"Can I have your license and registration please?" a cop with the nametag 'Officer Seifer' was at his window.

"Yeah, can this be quick please?" Cloud said handing him the cards.

"It'll take as long as it takes," the cop gave him a narrow glance, and then shone his flashlight into the backseat noting the clothing and various other belongings.

"Are you living in your car?"

"What?" Cloud looked into the backseat, "Huh? Oh, no. I was just staying at a friend's place for a few days because...my..." he slowed down,  
"uhm...my house was getting fumigated..."

"Likely story..." Seifer trailed off, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Thirty minutes later, after much steering-wheel pounding by Cloud, the cop came back.

"Well, it looks like you don't have any tickets or warnings," his voice showed a hint of disappointment, "so I'm going to issue you a warning." He handed Cloud the paper.

"Okay, thank you," Cloud said, starting his car.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," he gave another look to Cloud before he went back to his car.

Cloud continued home, finally arriving at a quarter to one. He turned off his car and sighed; Roxas was assuredly asleep already. He got out of the car and shut the door, locking it before he went up to the house and unlocked the door. He sighed as he entered, tossing his keys onto the nearby table like he used to do every day after work. He stood there for a few minutes quietly thinking to himself.

'Son, please forgive me...'

He shook his head and then treaded up the stairs quietly. He looked around as he reached the top of the steps and saw Roxas's light out.

'I screwed up again...he's already asleep...' he sighed and then trudged into his room.

Looking down, he flipped on the light to find that, just as he was undoing his tie, his son was laying there scantily clad covered in-chocolate?  
Yeah, chocolate.

"R-Rox...Roxas...?" Cloud studdered, backing away in shock, "wha-what are you doing!"

"Daddy," Roxas moaned out, crawling towards Cloud from his spot on the bed, "play with me."

With that, Roxas leapt up from the bed and tackled Cloud who was still backing away from the shock. Cloud let out a short grunt as he hit the ground, but no real sign of injury was noted.

"Come on, Daddy," Roxas moaned once more, pushing the growing bulge in his crotch into Cloud's own, "play with me!"

Roxas continued grinding against his father for a while more, evoking moans from Cloud who was lying there in shock.

"Ro...Rah!" Cloud began as Roxas thrust against him, "Roxas...what are you d-doing!"

Roxas gave him no answer, but instead continued his actions as Cloud's concealed member grew harder and harder.

"I just want to play with you a little..." Roxas said in a sweet, innocent tone, causing Cloud's face to flash a bright red color.

What was going on? This was his son right here, on top of him, grinding and dry humping him, but the only thing he could think about was playing along with it. He had been craving his son's warm hug nearly since what had happened, but he was too embarrassed to admit or apologize for what he had done, and, now that his son was right here with him, Cloud was beginning to give in to the emotions he had been locking away. Cloud felt he should have stopped him right there, but...it was so long since he'd felt his son even cared about him that his emotions wouldn't let the boy stop.

Noticing the chocolate Roxas had smeared on the tip of his nose, Cloud leaned forward slightly, cheeks burning red, and seductively licked it off. This dumbfounded Roxas enough that he stopped his thrusting and his eyes began to puff up. However, Cloud wasn't going to let that happen. Before Roxas could begin crying, Cloud continued the friction that the younger blond had began before.

"Unn...Unnh..." Roxas moaned out, giving in to the feeling.

As the older of the two continued with friction, Roxas began removing Cloud's workshirt and pants. The younger began to playfully gnaw at his father's neck, even further enlarging the bulge that could be seen through his boxers.

"On the bed, now," Cloud moaned out, now unable to hold back any of the previously captivated emotions he had held within him.

Roxas laughed playfully at the command, but followed the order all the same. He carefully began undoing the vest he'd put on not even hours ago. Meanwhile, Cloud had removed his thong and was nipping and licking at the stiffened meat that had layed there. Roxas moaned out loudly when he took the engorged member completely into his mouth, carefully sliding it in and out, stimulating it in ways Roxas had only dreamed of anyone ever doing. Cloud stopped momentarily and layed atop Roxas nipping at his neck and kissing him passionately as the young blond had done to him near-moments ago. He looked up and noticed the little bottle of lube that layed nearby on his dresser, signaling for Roxas to hand it to him.

"You ready?" he asked mildly to the young blond.

"Yeah..." he replied with a smile.

Cloud carefully unsnapped the cap and poured some on his fingers. He placed them at the entrance to Roxas's pink hole, mustering another moan from the cool gel meeting his bodies warmth. He carefully slid his fingers inside the hole and scissored them out a little to stretch it. Roxas let out a moan as the strong-but-gentle fingers made their way in and out of the little pink hole, stretching it out ever so slightly each time. One more finger was added, and then another until Cloud thought it would be safe to do it. By that point, Roxas was begging for Cloud to be inside of him. The older blond carefully lifted up his son's socked feet, and put his legs over his shoulders. He took a drop of the lube and smeared it on his cock before carefully pushing himself inside the younger blond.

"Ah...Ahhh!" Roxas moaned out in a mix of pain and pleasure; as much as he had been stretched out, Cloud's member was thicker still.

After Cloud began getting into a rhythm, and Roxas got used to the size of his meat, Cloud thrusted in and out with increasing pace aiming for that one magic area. After a few failed attempts, Cloud thrust in even deeper and hit it, mustering an extremely loud moan from his son.

"Auughhh!" Roxas cried out in ecstasy.

After another two or three failed attempts, Cloud hit it again and located exactly where it was. After that, each and every thrust hit its mark without fail. Roxas was nearly in tears from the emotion flowing through him, and he carefully grabbed his own throbbing cock and began pumping it in time with the older's thrusts into him. Cloud began to moan in unison with his son, and the two neared climax. With a final thrust, and a few final pumps, the two began to cum excessively. The added pressure of Cloud's cock and cum pushing against that special spot inside Roxas caused his first few shots to shoot onto his face, with the rest all landing on his chest and stomach. The two breathed heavily as they regained their breath and their heartbeats returned to normal. Cloud saw the mixture of the sweet chocolate and seed, and decided to try it. He licked Roxas's stomach slowly, taking in as much of it as he could in the motion. He played around with it in his mouth for a bit, analyzing the flavor, before smiling at Roxas and swallowing it. Cloud collapsed on top of him and licked a little more of the white liquid off his cheek, trying to return his breathing to normal.

"Come on," Roxas said playfully getting up from underneath him, "let's take a shower."

The blond scampered into the bathroom with a wink and started the water, the older of the two following not far behind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[X-X-X-X-X]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Roxas, you're late, man!" an annoyed brunette cried out at the front door.

"I know, I know, sorry Sora," Roxas held his hands up in sorrow and laughed embarassedly.

"Well, it's fine...I had some stuff to do before you got here anyways. But what took you?"

"Nothing, really. I just had..." Roxas thought for a moment, "I had a long night last night."

"Oh? What're you talking about?" Sora gave the blond a puzzled expression.

"Oh, I dunno," Roxas shrugged at the brunette.

"See ya," the driver called out to Roxas from his car, pulling out of Sora's driveway.

"Oh, see ya later! I'll call you when I need to get picked up," he waved goodbye and put a foot into the house.

Cloud smiled and waved back, heading down the street. He had to admit, nothing had happened the way he had planned it to yesterday, but at least his son had finally forgiven him. His cellphone going off interrupted his thoughts, and so he answered it.

"Hey, Squall," Cloud greeted him.

"Hey, Cloud," Squall replied, "how are things?"

"Things are really great," Cloud smiled.

"Really? That's good! I'm happy for you," Squall was beaming through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm hoping it happens again tonight."

"You hope what happens again tonight?"

"We..." Cloud trailed off, realizing what he was about to say, "We...had a really a good talk that I hope we get to do again."

"Ohhh, okay," he responded, "I gotta go, but I'm so glad things got resolved."

"Yeah, it's all okay now," Cloud assured him.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then."

"Alright, talk to you later," Cloud hung up the phone.

He began to think long and hard about what had happened last night, and what would happen later on. Things were going well for now-his son had finally forgiven him-but they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

WHOOO YEAH! SON, PLEASE FORGIVE ME COMPLETE! :D I hope that you all enjoyed it! I'm hoping there's no continuity errors, considering I wrote it in a notebook sporadically before I transferred it to the computer, and as I was typing it up I was too lazy/it was too hard to change things, but yeah. If there are just tell me and I'll fix them. Also, in case you're wondering loyal fans of the D, PWM fic...I'm hoping that this will turn into a Trilogy or a...Quadilogy...Saga...Hexagon...Planear thing. XD Basically, I'm hoping there'll be Son, Please Forgive Me!, Daddy, Play With Me!, and then two other fics. I have an idea for one so far so it'll definitely be a trilogy, but...we'll see what happens. Also, if it is four fics the fourth will probably be a multi-chap fic rather than a one-shot, just so that there's some more to go on in the series. BUT! ANYWAYS! Let me stop my babbling and just say thank you for all of the kind reviews that you left me on Daddy, Play With Me! And even the lesser-kind ones that I received. They help me grow as an author and more importantly help me make the stories and fics better enjoyable for you. So, now that I wrote you all a GIGANTIC wall of text, I'm gonna get going, but I really hope that you continue to read and enjoy my current and future fics! Thank you for all of your support, guys. It means a lot to me.

Love, ~Shin-Shui~


End file.
